Reconnecting
by FostersFanaticcc1
Summary: Sequel to Temptation (Make sure you read that before this story) The family must come together through issues and drama to become a family again.
1. Chapter 1

AN: HERE IS THE SEQUEL TO TEMPTATION. THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTAIN TIFFANY, IT IS MOSTLY THE FAMILY DEALING WITH ISSUES AND DRAMA AS THE MOMS DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM EACH OTHER. THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY BE 5 TO 6 CHAPTERS

LENA

When I left Stef at the motel tonight night, I couldn't help but cry while I was driving home. I understood that she wanted to break up. But I was going to miss her.

She decided to come over tomorrow to get her clothes and we was going to tell the kids together tomorrow also, we knew they was not going to like this new arrangement, but it is what Stef wanted and I had to follow he wishes.

I felt bad about leaving the kids at home by there self but they were all sleep when I left. I went in my room and Mariana was still in my bed fast asleep. I put my pajama on and laid back down.

STEF

When Lena left me tonight, I wasn't really sleepy anymore. I had to much on my mind. Much more like how we was going to tell the kids, where I was going to stay. I really didn't have enough money to stay at one of those long stay hotels. I could probably stay at Mike's but I knew that would not be a good idea. I had a few close colleagues at work that would let me stay with them, but I knew I couldn't go back home and stay there.

xxxxxx

[The next morning]

I woke up and cleaned the motel room and took a quick shower. I didn't realize how much I ate that night and how much I drank. I had a small headache but it wasn't really bothering me much. I grabbed my stuff and drove over to my house so I could get my stuff and explain to the kids about me and Lena's current situation.

I stopped at a near by 7-11 to get me some coffee, some tylenol for my headache and a donut to snack on while I drove.

When I got to the house. The house was quiet so I figured everyone must of still been sleeping. I turned on the coffee pot and made some more coffee, since I drunk all the coffee I had this morning. Then I heard my name being called from the entrance to the corner.

"Stef," Lena said wiping her eyes. She must have just woken up.

"Hi, Lena i'm just making some coffee, can you call the kids down so we can get this over with and I want to get my stuff packed up.

"Alright, I will go wake them up," Lena said turning and heading back upstairs.

In about 5 minutes the kids all came downstairs still in there pajamas.

"Hey mom," Mariana said walking up to me hugging me tight. Brandon came and kissed me on my forehead, and Jesus hugged me also.

"I was worried about you," Mariana said letting go of me and sitting down on the stool. Lena poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the other end of the table.

"So, your mother and me would like to talk to you about something and then you can guys can go ahead and eat breakfast and do what you have to do for school, ok," I said and the kids nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you all know that your mother and me got into a fight yesterday, and I am pretty sure all of you know why, so we are not going to talk about that. But this incident has put a challenge in our relationship. Your mama and I agreed yesterday that it was for the best that we split up for awhile, so we can work things out between us," I said to them and all three of them had solemn looks on there face.

"I know that I hurt you guys for my actions, but I can promise you that it will never happen again, cause I realized I was at fault in hurting my family, and I apologize, but I hurt your mother more and we just think it will be a good idea to take some apart," Lena said rubbing Mariana's shoulder, because she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"But I promise I won't miss any dinners and if you need me at all just call and text me and I will come over ok," I said to them looking at all of there faces. They looked so hurt and I felt really bad about doing this now.

"Where are you going to be staying at," Brandon asked me.

"Well, I was going to stay at a long stay hotel, but I don't think I can afford that right now, but if I have too, I can stay at one of my coworkers house or Mike's," i said to them and Lena looked at me funny.

"Mike's, your going to stay at Mike's," she said raising her eyebrow at me.

"Well that will probably be my last option, if I can't stay with Carl's or Nancy's house but Im sure Carl wouldn't have a problem since he owes me big time anyway," I said looking at Lena who went back to drinking her coffee.

"We know this is going to be hard on you guys, and it is going to change things up a little bit, but it doesn't change how much we love you guys," I said to them.

"I think this is stupid," Jesus said getting up from the stool and heading back upstairs.

I would of called him back down but I understood that this was alot for him. I looked at Brandon and he looked sad also but I knew he was holding in what he was really feeling. And Mariana had tears in her eyes. Lena whispered something to her, and she just shook her head and got down off the stool and ran up the stairs. Lena looked so defeated and I just blew a breath and looked back at Brandon.

"You alright B," I asked him. I knew this had to be harder on him, cause this was the second time his parents where splitting up.g

"I'm fine, I'm just going to get dressed for school," he said grabbing a apple out of the basket and heading upstairs.

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs and talk to Mariana and pack my stuff," I told Lena and she nodded while she sat there still drinking her coffee.

I just looked at Lena, and stared at her for a second and hoped to myself that we could work this out.

AN: SO I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS BORING AS EVER. BUT KEEP READING IT WILL GET BETTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HAPPEN.

COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE.

PS: HOW ABOUT THAT EPISODE LASTNIGHT THOUGH. SO SAD !


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

STEF

I went to go pack up some of my clothes, I never realized how little outfits I had. Lena had way more than me. When I was finished packing, I went over to Mariana's room to talk to her because I knew she was more upset about all of this.

"Can I come in, sweetie," I asked knocking on the door.

"Yea," Mariana said.

I opened the door and Mariana was putting her work in her book bag.

"Are you ok miss thing," I asked her rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, I am just going to have to get used to all of this, but I will be fine," Mariana said to me with a sad look on her face.

"I know this is going to be hard on you and your brothers, but I promise I am not going anywhere," I said grabbing her up in a hug.

"Do you think you and mama are going to get a divorce, I know that you aren't legally married, but I think that is safe to say," Mariana asked me.

"Well let's hope we can work things out, but I doubt we will be separated for good, we just have to see," I said rubbing her shoulders.

"Ok, she said putting her book bag on her bag.

She walked out of the room and I just stood there and blew my breath.

MARIANA

The ride to school was quiet, and all I could do was think about my moms. I really couldn't believe that they broke up. My moms was so in love. I never seen two human beings in my life kiss, hug, and just be in love before. This was something I knew I wasn't going to like.

I could barely concentrate in my classes. All that was going through my head was how I can get my moms back together. I knew I was going to need my brothers help.

At lunch time I saw Jesus sitting at the table talking to some girl.

"Jesus, I need to talk to you for a second I said grabbing his arm, dragging him off of the bench.

"Hey, what is your problem," he said rubbing his arm.

"I didn't even squeeze your arm that hard, but its important we need to find Brandon."

"He is probably with Talya," Jesus said following me.

"We spent about 3 minutes looking for Brandon, then we found him curled up with Talya up against the tree.

"Yo, B we need to talk to you for a second," Jesus said to Brandon.

"For what, he said looking up from Talya.

"Just come on it will only take 5 minutes," I said to Brandon as he whispered something in Talya's ear and her got up and came over towards us.

"What is this all about," he said while I guided us over to another tree.

"So, we need to get moms back together, I refuse to be one of those kids who go back and forth between homes."

"Moms aren't even splitting up for good though," Jesus said.

"Um hello, mama cheated, thats not something you can just easily forgive," I said to Jesus.

"So you think they are splitting up for good," Brandon said folding his arms over his chest.

"I really don't know, but I know that they have to work things out and get back together," I said to them.

"So what do you want us to do," Brandon said.

"I just think that we and mean all three of us can get them back together, and I am willing to do whatever it takes, I am just going to need a little help," I said to them.

"And what are you planning on doing," Jesus said.

"I have no idea, but I think I have a plan."

STEF

When I got to work, I just knew I wanted this day to be over. I asked Carl if I could stay with him for awhile until he got tired of me. He agreed to it.

"So what happened to Lena," Carl asked me.

"Lena is fine, we just aren't going to live together for awhile.

"What happened," he asked me.

"It's a long story," I said just sitting at my desk.

"How about we talk about it tonight, when I drop my daughter off at her moms, me and you can eat pizza drink beers and talk, since you never talk to me anymore anyway," he said drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm going to go have dinner with the kids then I will be over."

"Why are you and Lena spending time apart if you are still going to be over there," he said.

"We are going to keep everything routine for the kids, because I know this is hard on them."

"That's understandable, well I will see you tonight, and if you get there before I do there is a key inside my daughters toy truck."

"Alright, well thanks for letting me stay," I said patting him on the back.

When he walked away, I tried to get the rest of my paperwork done, but I still was having a hard time concentrating. This was a little hard that I went all day without talking to Lena. I wanted to text her and see if she was ok, but something told me not too. I decided against it and continued to finish my work.

AN: ONCE AGAIN THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING, AND SHORT. BUT WILL BE LONGER IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SINCE THIS STORY IS NOT LONG.

BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT MARIANA TO DO, TO GET HER MOMS BACK TOGETHER. I HAVE AN IDEA BUT I DON'T LIKE IT, SO I WANT TO HEAR ONE OF YOURS. :)

REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SO I KNOW YU GUYS WANT ME TO UPDATE, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY, I HAD SOME IDEAS. BUT IT MAKES NO SENSE TO THE STORY. SO I NEED YOUR IDEAS. DONT REALLY CARE ABOUT REVIEWS OR COMMENTS I JUST NEED SOME IDEAS. IF I GET A GOOD ONE I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW.

PS. I REALLY DONT WANT TO STOP THIS STORY, SO PM ME AND OR COMMENT BELOW


	4. Chapter 4

AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE WAIT ON THIS STORY, I WAS REALLY STRUGGLING ON WHERE I WANTED THIS STORY TO GO. BUT THANKS TO Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer AND SHAROD. I HAVE SOME REALLY GOOD IDEAS WITH SOME TWISTS TO IT. ALSO I KNOW YOU READERS KEEP TELLING ME TO HAVE STEF MOVE OUT, BUT I WANTED STEF TO MOVE OUT SINCE IT WAS HER DECISION.

BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY

LENA

I was at work but I can't concentrate on nothing, between emails, and my mind going back and forth between Stef, and also Sanchez's attitude about not having a teacher to cover for Tiffany since she was in jail.

I really wanted to text Stef, but I knew she needed a break from me, so I decided against it. All I wanted to do was cry and I really did not want to. I wanted to call my mom, but I really had to think about that for a long time, and decided that was a big no. My dad was busy for work and I didn't want to bother him, so I decided to call Stef's mom Sharon.

"Hello," Sharon said after the third ring.

"Hi, Sharon its Lena."

"Oh hi doll, I haven't talked to you in a while, how are you," she said excitedly.

"I'm as good as to be expected, with everything going on."

"Is everything ok, the kids, Stef, what is going on."

"Um, well the kids are great, and me and Stef are um... well we are..."

"You and Stef are what," Sharon said cutting me off.

"We broke up, we aren't together right now."

"What, why aren't you two together," she said sorta yelling a bit. "What happened I don't mean to yell at you, but Lena and Stef broken up, that just doesn't sound right.

"I know it doesn't sound right but I messed up bad, I screwed up our relationship bad," I said beginning to cry.

"Aw, honey don't cry, it's going to be ok. What happened between you and my daughter," Sharon said to me, with sympathy in her voice.

"I messed up, I lost Stef's trust, she will never forgive me for what I did," I said crying.

"Lena sweetheart, what did you do."

"I cheated on her with a teacher at my school."

"Wow, I would of never imagine you cheating on Stef, why would you do that."

"I honestly don't know why, I love Stef with all my heart, I just wasn't myself at the moment, and honestly was just more attracted to the woman's looks than anything, but the woman after all is a woman that I wished never walked the planet."

"Aww well doll, I know you are sorry, because I can hear it in your voice, but I know my daughter, you two are meant to be together. I know she will come around to forgiving you. Is Stefanie staying in the house with you," Sharon asked me.

"Um, no she moved out for right now, but the kids are still staying with me, they aren't too happy about this."

"I can understand that, Stefanie wasn't to happy about me and her dad breaking up, so I can understand how my grand babies are feeling."

I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh um Sharon I have to go, I'm at work."

"Oh ok, well I will call Stef a little later on, and you take care love," Sharon said hanging up.

Sanchez was at the door, and she talked my head off for about 15 minutes. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, I just wanted to think about what I was going to be about all of this.

I knew I had to move fast. I was going to do whatever I had to do to get my woman back.

STEF

After dinner at home, which was awkward because nobody really knew what to say or do. We just ate in silence, you could literally hear how many times everyone chewed there food. Lena and I kept stealing glances to each other since we were sitting across from each other at the table. The kids were also looking at us, to see if we were going to say something to each other. But when we cleaned up and the kids went up to there rooms. I was left alone with Lena.

"Do you think we can go out this weekend, like Saturday night or something, Lena asked me.

"I don't see why not, what about the kids, do you really want them home alone," Stef asked me.

"I think they will be fine home alone for a few hours, and I think they will be fine, and I honestly think that if they know we are going out they will be fine, and there won't be any funny business going on," Lena had me realize.

"Ok, only for about 2 or 3 hours," I said.

"Ok," Lena said. I just stood there and looked at her for a second. I kissed Lena on the cheek and walked upstairs to say goodnight to the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got to Carl's house, he was home sitting on the couch on his laptop.

"Hey Carl, what are you up too," I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm just looking up some stuff, this is what I do almost every evening, unless I have a woman over," he said smirking to himself.

"Which is never, I can imagine," I said laughing.

"Well sometimes, after I put a good loving on them they leave, guess I'm not good in bed," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You will get better in that department," I told him patting him on the back.

"I hope so, but I did something for you tonight, and please don't get mad at me. But my ex wife has a friend, and she is gay and looking for another gay friend to spend time with her. I told my ex to call her up and she will be here in about 30 minutes," Carl said to me with a nervous look on his face.

"Why, would you do that. I am not looking to date anyone else, I still love Lena," I said to him giving him the death glare.

"But are you in love with Lena," he said closing his laptop and looking at me.

"I can't say that I am at the moment, but that what we are working on trying to get back to that level, and me seeing another woman is not going to help," I said sort of raising my voice a little bit.

"Just give her a chance, I met her once before, she is really pretty and a blonde just like you. She is a lawyer and takes really good care of herself. Just meet her at least."

"Ugh, Carl I could really kill you right now, but I will meet her just don't expect me to be happy about it. And if I don't like this woman, I will not see her again is that clear.

"Crystal clear," he said. "Now go change out of your uniform. I brought you two ladies some wine and while you guys talk I will be at the casino, he said getting up heading to the kitchen getting out the wine.

I headed to his daughters room, to change out of my uniform and I got out a pair of jeans, and a tank top, and let my hair down. I wasn't trying to impress this woman so this outfit was going to have to do.

When I was done getting dressed, I noticed Carl had already left so I sat on the couch and just sat there while I waited for this woman to get here. I had to admit I was a little bit nervous. I had never been with another woman before besides Lena. I really didn't want anything to do with this woman, but I owed it to Carl to at least meet her. When I heard the door bell ring I opened it and in front of me was a woman, she had to be in her early 40s. Her hair was pinned up on her head. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a maroon scarf around her neck. She was very attractive I had to admit, but I had to put those thoughts right out my head.

"Hi, she said reaching out to shake my hand.

"Hello, I'm Stefanie, you can call me Stef," I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Stef, I'm Bristol," she said with a smile on her face.

"Umm, come in," I said to her.

I watched her come in, and I just stared at her for a second. I realized that this was going to be a long night.

AN: I PROMISE YOU READERS THAT THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A STORY WHERE STEF IS WITH ANOTHER WOMAN. JUST READ I HAVE A LITTLE TWIST TO BRISTOL AND STEF.

BUT THANKS FOR READING. ALWAYS REVIEW AND COMMENT.

THANKS FOR READING.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: SO I GOT SOME REALLY GOOD REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THAT. AND IT LOOKS LIKE THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A CONTINUING STORY LIKE TEMPTATION WAS, NOT JUST 5 OR 6 CHAPTERS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)

MARIANA

After dinner I went up to my room, and stayed there until I knew that my mama and brothers were sleep.

At about 11 at night, I went out into the garage, and I had to be as quiet as possible.

I was looking around the garage to find what I came out here looking for and when I found it, I had the biggest smile on my face.

STEF

When Bristol sat down on the couch I sat down next to her and there was awkward silence between us.

"So are you and Carl roommates," Bristol said taking a sip of her wine.

"For right now we are," I said to her.

"What do you mean for right now, are you just visiting," she said just staring at me.

"Umm, well I guess you didn't hear a lot about me, me and Carl are just good friends we work together," I said to her.

"Oh wow, your a cop too. I think that is so dangerous, I'm perfectly glad being a lawyer," she said laughing a bit. "But I am sorry to interrupt you, go ahead and continue," she said staring at me and I noticed that she was looking at me seductively.

"Well me and my partner are broken up right now, so I moved out and Im staying here with Carl until he gets tired of me."

"So, you and your girlfriend are broken up again," Bristol said to me with her eyebrow raised.

_I had to take a moment and figure out what she just said, did she just really said again. _

"Umm, you just said again, what do you mean," I said sitting up more alert.

"You really don't remember me do you," she said.

"What no I don't remember you," I said sounding a little agitated.

"It had to be like 10 years ago, you and your girlfriend got in argument and she told you it was over and you came to the bar where I used to work at, like come on Stef, you have to remember that night.

My mind was really playing tricks on me. I just stared at her face for a minute and when I looked into her eyes and those eyes had me revisit that night all over again.

_Flashback_

"_It's over Stef, and don't come back over here again," Lena said slamming the door in my face._

"_I just stood out by her door, and I felt the tears in my eyes, I walked off and sat in my car and just cried on my steering wheel. Why can't i control my mouth. I loved Lena but she did some things that I can't understand, and I always said things I didn't mean, I really had to remember that I wasn't talking to Mike. _

_I really didn't want to go home, so I decided to go to the bar that me and the guys from the station usually go to sometimes after work. _

_When I got there, it was rather crowed but I had to remember that it was Friday night._

_I was sat down at the bar, and I had like 4 drinks already, I didn't want to get drunk at all, but it was that kind of night. _

"_Looks like you had a rough night," a blonde behind the counter._

"_I am, I rather this be a cup of coffee then a drink, I don't like to drink away my problems._

"_Then you should of just went to a coffee shop instead of a bar then sweets," she said to me._

"_I guess your right," I said taking the last sip of my drink._

"_I'm Bri," she said holding out my hand to shake._

"_I'm Stef," I said shaking her hand back._

"_So what problem are you having that made you come here tonight," she said standing in front of me._

'"_I got in a fight with my girlfriend, it seems like lately all we are doing is fighting. Tonight she told me it was over, and I think she means it this time," I said feeling tears in the corner of my eyes._

_I saw Bri lean over to one of the bar tenders and whispered something into his ears. She came out from behind the counter._

"_Come on, your coming with me," she said pulling me up from the stool._

"_Were just going out back, I only have like 30 minutes before I have to finish my shift." She said walking in the back of the bar and outside to the back, there was a bench and we sat down on it._

"_You know, you are too pretty to be crying over some girl," Bri said rubbing my leg._

"_Well, thank you. So let me guess that your a lesbian as well," I said to her._

"_I sure am. I'm a gay bar tender by night and a law school student by day."_

"_That sounds cool, but I just came out like a month ago when my divorce went through." I said a little nervously._

"_Oh, so you were married to a man before," she asked me._

"_Yes, and I have a son from that marriage," I told her._

"_Aw, I love kids. I just don't want them. And stop being so nervous, I am not going to bite you, unless you want me too, she said moving closer to me."_

_All of a sudden my head started spinning, I knew that the alcohol was catching up with me._

"_I'm sorry for acting like this, but I can't do this to Lena. I still love her," I said moving away from Bri._

"_Obviously she doesn't love you because she broke up with you, and you said so yourself that you guys have been fighting." _

"_I know, but I don't really want to do anything with another woman."_

"_Are you sure about that," she said moving up close to me she kissed my neck kind of roughly. Her hands where moving up my thighs, I really didn't want to do this I tried pushing her away but when she started nibbling on my ear. My body told me something else. She laid me down on the bench and climbed on top of me. She looked down at me and I stared in her eyes, those green eyes are something you just don't forget about. She roughed me up for a bit. But then in my head all I kept hearing over and over again was Lena's voice saying "Why Stef why" over and over in my head. I knew this was wrong. When Bri's hands tried to undo my pants. I knew I had to stop._

"_Bri, you have to stop," I said trying to pushing her off of me. She would not get up off of me. But when I reached my hand up. She held my hands up over my head and continues to kiss me. _

"_Bri, please GET OFF OF ME."_

"_Stef, shut up, I'm just trying to help you forget about your girlfriend," she said into my neck._

"_But I don't want to forget about her," I said trying to remove my hands from her grip._

_For some reason I decided to knee her and that her groan in pain and I pushed her off of me and ran away from her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I got up very fast from that couch and just stood there, looking at the woman who would of raped me if I didn't knee her.

"Calm down Stef, I'm not going to try and seduce you again, you can sit back down."

"No, I'm not sitting next to you, you took advantage of me that night, you knew I was borderline drunk that night," I said yelling at her.

"Stef, I'm not that type of person anymore, like come the hell on. That was almost 10, 11 years ago, like give me a break," she said standing up with her hands on her hips.

"NO, I will not give you a break, you tried to fucking rape me, and why did you tell me your name was Bri," I said folding my arms.

"That is my nickname, I used to hate my name, but now I like it. It suits me, but please lets sit back down Stef. Your making this a big deal," she said trying to plea with me.

I sat back down and Bristol sat at a good distance away from me.

"So, why are you and your girlfriend still having problems, is it even the same girl," she asked me.

"Yes, it is the same girl and me and her where great. We started a family together and everything. But she recently cheated on me, so we are separated at the moment."

"Why did she cheat on you," Bristol asked me with concern in her voice.

"I honestly don't know, but why does anybody cheat," I said to her.

"Your right about that, but I have been cheated so many times, I got used to it. But if you guys worked it out before then you can work it out again."

"Nobody should be used to cheating and let's hope your right we are going out this weekend, but right now, I'm trying to have faith but it's not working."

"Well, I just want to apologize, I swear on my life that I would never see you again, but when you opened that door, I knew it was you from the get go. But I am very sorry that I took advantage of you that night. I was just horny, and it was very rare that a gay girl came into that bar," she said chuckling a bit.

"Well I forgive you, Bristol but truth be told. Carl really did set me up. I know for sure that I don't want to be involved with anyone at the moment, I really want to at least give Lena a try," I said to her.

"I don't want a relationship at all either, I just want friends to hang out with, and plus with my condition," she said looking at the floor.

"What condition is that," I asked her.

"I'm HIV positive. Found out 3 months ago," she said looking up at me.

"Wow," I said out aloud. I

I really didn't know what to do with this information, I just looked at her with sympathy in my eyes and I stared at the green eyes that drew me to her once before.

AN: HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK MARIANA IS UP TOO. AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IS UP WITH STEF AND BRISTOL. LET ME KNOW. REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE.

ALSO. I KNEW SOME OF YOU LIKED MY SHERRI AND TERI STORY. I ADDED ALOT OF CHAPTERS ON WATTPAD SINCE IT WAS REMOVED FROM THIS SITE. SO HERE IS THE LINK  story/21092164-love-is-love OR YOU CAN JUST SEARCH MY NAME UP THERE SHERRI_POLOSTORY.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: SO HOW ABOUT THAT FINALE. IT WAS HORRIBLE TO ME. I WAS VERY DISAPPOINTED IN IT. I AM NOT A BRAILLIE SHIPPER AT ALL

BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER IS A SHORT ONE.

STEF

"Well you don't just have to stare at me like that," Bristol said giving me a look of disgust.

"I'm just surprised I'm sorry, how did you contract it," I said to her.

"Well from my last relationship. My ex girlfriend was sleeping around with her ex boyfriend, and he must of had it, that is what I get for messing around with bi- sexual woman, something I told myself I was never ever going to do," she said sitting back on the couch and taking a long sip of her wine.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, and I know how that must of felt, you thought you can trust the person but you realize that you can't even trust the one you love," I said to her.

"I totally understand that, I thought we were in it together. I proposed to her and everything," she said almost on the brink of tears.

"I wanted to start a family with her, I was looking all around the world at adoption agencies, but I guess she really craving dick, except true love," Bristol said tears streaming down her face.

I reached across the couch and hugged her tight, she just cried against my shoulder. I rubbed the back of her head and told her everything would be ok. She let go and looked at me.

"Umm, I need to go, I have to be in the office early tomorrow morning," Bristol said hurrying up off the couch.

"Ok, how about tomorrow we go out to dinner, we can talk some more," I asked her.

"Umm, I guess, what time," she asked me.

"How about 6, I can meet you somewhere when I get off work."

"That sounds fine, just let me know where," she said digging in her purse. "Here is my card, just text or call me on my cell and let me know where to meet you," Bristol said and rushed out the door.

I just stood there and thought about Bristol for a minute. We both had one thing in common, the loves of our lives betrayed us in the worst way. I just had to figure out a way to tell Lena that I was not going to be home for dinner tomorrow.

LENA

I was dozing on a off after dinner. I was just laying in my bed on my computer for a little while. Then I put it up and just laid there. Looking at the empty side in my bed. I missed having Stef next to me. I missed how we just cuddled at night, how she would spoon me from behind and lay her hand on my stomach and we would fall asleep like that. I really seemed surreal that she was actually gone. None of her stuff was here. I wanted her to come home, but I knew that wasn't going to be no time soon. I got out the bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. When I went downstairs I sat at the kitchen table and just remembered the first time me and Stef saw this kitchen together.

_flashback_

"_Oh my god, Stef this kitchen is beautiful," I said looking around in awe._

"_I love it, the kids will like it, because it is not so crowded like the one in our apartment," Stef said wrapping her arms around my wrist._

"_I can think about all the stuff I can make in here, all the company and parties we can have in here, not just the kitchen, but the house," I said touching Stef's hands which rested on my stomach._

"_You know what I think will be a good idea, for us to christen this kitchen, she said kissing my cheek and neck, causing me to moan._

"_Stef, we didn't even sign the least yet, we can't just have sex in the kitchen," I said closing my eyes as she sucked on my neck a little._

"_I think we should, I want the house and you want the house, so basically this kitchen is ours," she said turning me around to look at her._

"_Stefanie no, the answer is no, let's just wait till tonight," I said kissing her forehead._

"_Oh, sure we can definitely have some time with 3 kids who think our room is a hide and seek spot, and a place to come to when they think they see a spider on the wall, I think now is the perfect time," she said picking me up and lifting me on the table and kissed me over and over again. We started to make out and it got really passionate. We made love right there on the table and even though I was ashamed and embarrassed. I loved every second of it._

_end of flashback_

I smiled to myself and looked at the table. I'm glad we kept that secret to ourselves, because if we told anybody especially the kids, we would never hear the ending of it.

I got up and decided to make some tea, since it seemed like I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. While the hot water was brewing in the coffee pot. I noticed the mail was near the coffee pot. Mariana must of put it there when she checked it for me. I looked through it and it was nothing but bills. Then there was a manilla envelope. It said it was from a correctional facility. I knew exactly who it was from.

AN: UHH OHH, WHO IS THE LETTER FROM. WE ALL KNOW WHO IT IS FROM OBVIOUSLY, BUT WHAT DOES THE LETTER SAY.

WHAT ABOUT BRISTOL AND STEF. WHY DID BRISTOL GET UP SO QUICK

AND WE WILL FIND OUT ABOUT MARIANA NEXT CHAPTER.

I'M GOING TO BE STARTING MY COLLEGE CLASSES SOON. SO I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN.

BUT REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE !


	7. Chapter 7

AN: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT ON THIS STORY. PROBABLY SICK OF THE EXCUSES, BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

LENA

When I woke up, I realized I feel asleep on the couch. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then I saw that manilla envelope, which I didn't bother to open or read last night. When I saw it last night, I just laid it down on the coffee table and sat on the couch and just stared into space. I wanted to read it, but I decided to read it with Stef. I looked at the clock on the DVR in the living room and I realized that it was really late, and the kids were probably at school by now.

I went to my room and checked my phone, and Brandon texted me and said that they walked to school. I took my shower and got dressed, but I didn't want to leave for work without reading that letter because if I didn't, there was a chance I would not be able to concentrate. So I texted Stef.

Me: Hey Stef, can you come over for a few before you leave for work

Stef: Didn't you already leave for work already?

Me: I overslept, the kids left though. Can you just come over please, it is kind of important.

Stef: Sure just give me 10 minutes.

Me: Thank you

I sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee while I waited for Stef I had the manilla envelope sitting there on the table as well. When I heard the front door open and close. Stef came in the kitchen and smiled at me.

"What's up, we have to make this quick, I don't want to be late for work," Stef said sitting at the table.

"Well, I got a letter from Tiffany yesterday, and I want to read it but I don't read it without you."

"Oh well, why is that bitch sending you letters anyway, I don't want her to have no contact with you," Stef said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't control any actions that, that woman does. It is not my problem," I said to Stef.

"Just open it and read it allowed," Stef said rolling her eyes at me.

_To Lena_

_This is Tiffany. I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I miss you dearly, I want to see you when I get out of here. That will be in about 5 or 6 years, I hope you can wait for me until then. _

_I'm getting tortured in here, all these lesbian inmates want me, but I refuse to tell them that I am gay, because I don't want to betray you in anyway. But I am tired of all these woman whistling at me and slapping my butt every time I walk by them. But I am saving myself for you until I get out. I need to be honest with you though. You are all I can think about. I know you don't want to see me and hate me, for causing problems with you and Stef's relationship. But you can't help who you love. All I can think about is your smile, your beautiful full of life curly hair, how your perfume smelt, your juicy lips on mines. How your tongue felt against mines. The way your body felt against mines. How your pussy was on my tongue. Your insides were better than any dessert. The face you made when you came. The best face I have ever seenI can't get you out of my mind. I really hope you change your mind and come to see me. I just really need to see your beautiful face again. Please come see me baby, or call me. I wouldn't mind either one. Just know that I love you so much Lena._

_Love Always, Tiffany_

I dropped the letter like it was on fire and dropped my head in my hands, and just blew my breath.

"Wow, you must of put a good loving on this woman," Stef said getting up from the table.

"Stef, don't start, please don't," I said sounding annoyed.

"What do you mean don't start, did you not just read what that woman just said. Lena this woman wants you bad. And I mean bad, she is sprung over you," Stef said to me she looked so pissed.

"Stef I..."

"I mean she has you fucking sprung, I thought I was sprung over you, But nah this woman has me beat x100," she said cutting me off.

"Stef, I.."

"I know how your body feels, and it does feel great, but damnit Lena, what did you do to this woman," Stef said yelling at me and once again cutting me off again.

"Ok, Stef if you will let me talk," I said standing up to her.

"No, you do not get to talk, that psychotic bitch talked enough for you already in that letter."

"Stef, I am sorry, I really am sorry, I had no idea that this woman was this crazy, I am sorry," I said dropping the tone in my voice a little bit.

"Well think about that next time you open your legs to some stranger," Stef said grabbing her keys and wallet.

"Oh by the way I am not going to be at dinner tonight, I'm going out instead," she said not looking at me.

"What do you mean, your going out, who are you going out with."

"I'm going out with a friend, is that ok with you," Stef said with a attitude. "Not that I have your permission for anything."

"Stef, I didn't know we were seeing other people," I said giving Stef a glare.

"I didn't know we were seeing other people when was actually together either," Stef said sarcastically to me.

"Stef that is not fair to me, and you know it," I said to her.

"What's not fair was ruining 10 years of nothing but happiness to me."

"I thought we was working on us, not dating other woman."

"What if I don't want to work on us Lena," Stef said as she walked away and I heard the door close.

I just stood there as I felt two tears fall out of my eyes. I wiped my eyes and grabbed my keys, purse and phone and left out the door to work. The entire ride to work I just cried.

MARIANA

Walking to school me and my brothers were very quiet. We woke up and saw mama asleep on the couch. My mama has not been the same since her and my mom broke up. I can see it in her eyes. I just hoped that my plan was going to work. I just wanted my family back.

AN: I HAVE REALLY AND I MEAN REALLY BEEN IN SOME SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS STORY. I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH IT.

SO YOUR REVIEWS BUT MOSTLY YOUR IDEAS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME. BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH STEF AND LENA. STEF AND BRISTOL. AND WHAT IS MARIANA PLANNING.

LET ME KNOW ")


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I KNOW I BEEN DRAGGING IT OUT BUT WHEN SOMEONE YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TRUST BETRAYS YOU, YOU DON'T JUST HEAL FROM THAT FAST. I BEEN THROUGH THIS SITUATION BEFORE. IT TAKES TIME. SO SORRY IF THE WAIT IS KILLING YOU TO BRING STEF AND LENA BACK TOGETHER. AND THANKS FOR THE IDEAS EVERYONE.

STEF

I drove to work mad as hell, I could of drove my car off the road. I can't believe what that woman wrote to her, and she had the nerve to be mad at me. I knew I was going to have a very hard day at work.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got to Carl's house I got out my uniform and changed into a nice pair of jeans and a blouse that wasn't to homey or formal. I grabbed a bracelet and a pair of earrings. I looked at the pair of earrings I was about to put on and I remembered that these were the earrings that Lena got me for our 5th anniversary of being together.

_Flashback_

_I spent all day trying to find Lena a gift for our 5th anniversary. I had no idea what she was getting me. I just knew I wanted to get her a good gift. In the last 5 years Lena had made me the happiest woman alive. I could not imagine my life with anyone else. _

_I immediately came up with the best gift ever._

_When I got home, I saw Lena standing in the kitchen on the phone, she looked mad. It must of been her mom since she and her father had the kids tonight. She winked at me and continued with her phone conversation. I went to my room and changed out of my uniform and into that sexy dress that Lena loved me in. _

_I went back downstairs and I saw Lena bent over getting something out the oven._

"_What a nice view," I said to her with a smirk on her voice._

_She laughed. "How long have you been standing there," Lena said to me smiling at me still not turned around to see me in this dress that she loved me in._

"_Enough to see you bending over," I said to her._

_She turned around and looked at me, her eyes got big and she smiled at me._

"_Damn, you look so sexy, how about we skip dinner," Lena said coming over to me hugging me and placing a small kiss on my lips._

"_Actually I am kind of hungry, don't worry we have all night." I said patting her butt a little and taking our plates to the dinning room which was nicely done for us with candles and a wine bottle._

_I ran upstairs and got my gift and came back downstairs and placed it on the chair next to me. Lena came in and placed Bistro Roast Chicken in front of me one of my favorite meals._

"_Mmm this smells delicious babe," I said smelling the food._

"_Well only the best for you," she said kissing my cheek._

"_So before we have a evening with no talk of the kids, is your mom and the kids ok," I said to her._

"_Yes she is fine, and the kids are fine, she is just having trouble with Mariana and Jesus. But I talked to them and they are fine," she said sitting across the table from me._

"_Ok, now no talk about the kids for the rest of the evening this evening belongs to us," I said reaching across the table and grabbing her hands. We talked all through dinner just like we used when we first started dating. The dinner was amazing and Lena was just amazing. _

"_So my love I got you a gift," I said to her reaching to the seat next to me and pulling my gift out._

"_Aww baby," Lena said to me as she saw my gift. It was a small bear that said Love Alway on a heart that the bear was holding and I sticked a rose in it and what was inside the bear I knew she was going to flip. _

"_Reach inside the rose," I said to her. _

_She had the biggest smile on her face when she reached inside the rose. When she saw it I saw two tears streaking out of her eyes. I got her a all day spa treatment for next Saturday. I heard her say that she just needed to relax and have a good massage._

"_Sweetheart, you was actually listening to me when I said that I needed a good massage."_

"_Of course I did," I said to her she grabbed my hand and squeezed it._

_She wiped her eyes and just smiled at me. "So I got you something to, it's not as big as the gift you got me, but I know you will like it." _

_Lena reached in her pockets in her skirt pocket, and pulled out a box. I snatched it from her and opened it and inside was two diamond earrings. I knew the earrings had to be real from the way they was shining in my face. _

"_Oh wow baby, this is perfect, I love you so much," I said tears welling up in my eyes._

"_I knew you needed more earrings, so I got those for you," she said smiling. _

"_It's perfect baby just like you," I said to her. She got up from her seat and came and sat on my lap. I got a smirk on my face and I kissed her so passionately while I was rubbing her hair. I found myself getting really aroused. _

"_Umm babe, I don't really want dessert, can we just go upstairs and enjoy each other please, I said to her kissing her neck._

"_Hmmm, I guess all this gift giving has you got horny," Lena said with lust in her eyes. _

"_Yes, you have no idea." I said seductively. _

"_Well all I had planned for dessert was ice cream. I spent to much time with dinner."_

"_That's ok babe we can save the ice cream for the kids. Just bring the strawberries, the whip cream and chocolate syrup upstairs to our bedroom._

"_Bet," Lena said hopping off my lap and running into the kitchen. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth and waited for Lena. Tonight was one of the best sexual experiences _

_that Lena and I had. It was very passionate, crazy and wild. I knew Lena was mines for ever and ever _

_End Of Flashback_

I just smiled thinking about that night. Lena and I was covered in chocolate syrup and whip cream from head to toe. That night was the wildest I had ever seen Lena. I almost wanted to cry because I missed her so much. I missed her touch and our sweet and intimate moments together. I decided not to wear the earrings. I just wasn't going to wear nothing at all. I heard the doorbell ring and I wiped my eyes from whatever tears formed and walked to open the door.

"Hey Stef," Bristol said to me.

"Hi Bristol," I said giving her a hug.

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"So you ready to get going, I don't want to be out to late I have a early case tomorrow morning," Bristol said eyeing me up and down.

"Ok, we can leave out, just let me grab my purse and keys. Do you want to drive together or take two separate cars," I asked Bristol.

"Umm, I guess we can drive together help me save gas since the courthouse I have to be at tomorrow is an hour away from my house.

"Oh damn that is a lot of gas," I spoke to her.

"You have no idea, I may be a lawyer, but we are not rich," she said laughing.

"I don't think anybody is rich these days," I said to her.

I looked at Bristol and she really was an attractive woman. Just not my type really. Shit who am I kidding Lena was my type. I have to get Lena out my head.

I locked up the door and Bristol and I headed out. When we was walking to the car she grabbed my hand and I just looked at her hand in my hand.

AN: WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH STEF AND BRISTOL. LET ME KNOW


	9. Chapter 9

AN: IF YOU READERS ARE STILL READING THIS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. SHORT CHAPTER :(

STEF

When we got to the restaurant Bristol and I ordered some wine and made small chat. I still wasn't over her grabbing my hand. I don't know if she felt anything while she was grabbing my hand but I didn't. It actually felt kind of awkward. I just wanted to know why she grabbed my hand.

"So, um why did you feel the need to grad my hand," I asked her taking a sip of my wine.

"Um, I just need to take your mind off of Lena. I felt like your mind was with her, and not on us," she said grabbing my hand again. I pulled my hand back. I just could not get this far with her.

"Are you ok, Stef," Bristol asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"Umm, Bristol I like you I really do, but I thought we were only friends. I do not want to be in another relationship at all. I don't even want to think about another woman. I still want to work out stuff with Lena," I told her.

"Is it because I have HIV," Bristol said to me.

"No not at all, I just love Lena. I don't want to betray her.

"What the fuck Stef, she betrayed you. She cheated on you. But I know I will never do that too you."

"Well that is nice Bristol, but me and you can only be friends."

"Are you sure you even want to be friends, I mean I have lost some friends because I have HIV. They think by me breathing on them they can get it, but in all actuality I can still have sex and everything, I just have to use protection"

"I know all of this, but I hope you wasn't thinking we was going to have sex," I said kinda laughing a little bit.

When I looked at her face, I knew that is what she had on her mind.

"I mean come on Stef, when is the last time you had sex with Lena I'm pretty sure it has been a long time, and it has been hella long with me," Bristol said eating her appetizer that we had just received.

"Bristol, I can't have sex with you, like I said I just want to be friends," I told her.

"Ok, if you say so, but quick question. Do you not like the way I look or something, just tell me.

I found myself getting frustrated with her, like what was this woman's problem.

"Look, Bristol I think you are really attractive, I don't care about your illness or anything like that. But I don't want to hurt Lena. I love her and I want to work things out with her. I have a family to think about, and I know they want there mothers back together. And they would not like it if I end with someone else," I said to her.

"Ok, I understand," Bristol said with a smile on her face.

We made small talk for the rest of dinner. I could tell she was upset that I was not romantically interested in her. Besides Bristol annoying me tonight a little bit, she really was a funny person. I enjoyed this dinner for the most part.

When we got outside and to my car, I felt her eyes on my body again. This woman really must be really sexually frustrated.

We drove back to Carl's house and we just stood by the car.

"I really had a fun time tonight, I don't really have a lot of free time to hang out and stuff, being a lawyer and all, I hope we can do this again as friends," Bristol said.

"Sure, I would like that," I said to her.

Bristol gave me a hug, a very tight hug and she would not let got of me. I just hugged her back to be polite. When she let go she landed a hard kiss on my lips. She kissed me without parting my lips and for some reason I kissed her back. I kissed her for a minute. But then when she tried to part my lips and her hands reached for my butt. I pulled back from her touch.

"Bristol, I can't. I have to go," and with that I ran inside the house.

I just stood up against the door and catched my breath. I can't believe she just kissed me and I let her. My mind was spending everywhere at this point. I felt like I betrayed Lena and my family. Even though Lena hurt me to my core the love I still had for her was strong. I might not be in love with her at the moment. But when you love someone it is hard to forget that. With these emotions going on in my head. I got in my car and drove to go see the love of my life.

When I unlocked the door, I knew the kids had to be sleep and Lena was probably sleep too. I walked up the stairs quietly and opened my bedroom door and Lena was fast asleep laying on her back. She was silently snoring. I just looked at her and she looked so beautiful sleeping. Even though she looked beautiful I can see sadness and hurt in her eyes.

I walked over to her and got in the bed and kissed her cheek. She jumped a little bit.

"It is just me Lena," I said to her.

"Stef, what are you doing here."

"Shh," I said to her and I kissed her lips long and hard. I opened her mouth with my tongue and just kissed my partner for 10 years. She kissed me back and I could tell she was smiling while we kissed. I moved the sheets from her body and got on top of her. I immediately took her clothes off still kissing her passionately. We made love so beautifully that night. I missed her touch, her tongue, her lips. The way we was exploring each other all over again, like it was our first time. The love we made was pure I knew we was loud and probably woke up the kids, but we did not care at all. We spent the night reconnecting with our bodies.

AN: FOR SOME REASON I DID NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER LIKE THAT. BUT OH WELL. NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW AT 9:30PM. JUST REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE.

ALSO DON'T FOGET TO CHECK OUT MY STORY ON SHERRI SAUM AND TERI POLO ON WATTPAD. IT IS CALLED LOVE IS LOVE UNDER SHERRI_POLOSTORY. WILL BE UPDATING THAT TOMORROW TOMORROW HOPEFULLY.

BUT PLEASE REVIEW. IT WILL MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS EVEN THOUGH I AM BEHIND ON SCHOOLWORK.


	10. Chapter 10

LENA

When me and Stef was done having sex, I laid in her arms catching my breath while she catched her breath also. She just rubbed my arms and I listened to her heartbeat, and I realized it marched mines still.

"You ok Stef," I asked her.

"Mmmhmm, I am just thinking," she said kissing me on my forehead.

"What are you thinking about."

"This reminded me of our first time almost," she said laughing a little bit.

"I remember that very well," I said smiling from ear to ear.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting in my house, I was tired from a long week at work. I was curled up on my couch, with my book and a glass of wine. I just wanted to relax. I found myself lost in my book not hearing a knock on my door. I got up to go answer it._

"_Stef, hey baby what are you doing here," I said kissing her cheek. _

"_Well after you texted me and told me you was going to relax I wanted to join you," Stef said coming into my house._

"_Ohh okk, I think I would like that, but what about Brandon," I asked her._

"_I begged Mike to watch him for the night, he owes me anyway," Stef told me._

"_Oh ok, well I am just reading and drinking some wine. I was about to go take a bath," I told her._

"_Well can I join you, I mean if it is too soon, I understand," Stef said with worry in her face._

"_Umm, no you can join me," I said smiling at her._

_Me and Stef have not yet seen each other fully naked. When we made out we just went as far to taking off each others shirts. I just wanted to be patient with her since this was all new._

_I grabbed Stef by the hand and guided her to my bathroom, we just stood there for a little while, I turned on the water and allowed the water to feel up the tub._

_I took off my shirt and shorts. I wasn't wearing a bra so I was just left in my underwear. I pushed them off my body and turned the water off and climbed in the tub. _

"_Well are you coming," I asked Stef while she just stood there in awe._

"_Umm yeah I just need a moment, damn you are so beautiful," Stef said and I just smiled._

"_Hurry up before the water gets cold."_

_Stef just stood there. She pulled her shirt up over her head and was left in a black lace bra. She pulled down her sweatpants. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. When she let it fall to the ground I couldn't believe what was standing in front of me. Her breasts were beautiful. And just the right size for me. She took off her underwear and I found myself getting extremely wet. Stef had the most amazing body I have ever seen. Her abs were so tight, her curves were just right and her woman hood was nicely trimmed, just how I liked it. When she turned around to put her clothes on the toilet seat. I couldn't believe how nice her ass looked. It looked good in jeans but incredible with nothing on. She looked at me and I smiled and she climbed in the tub with me. She leaned rested in between my legs with her back on my breast. I rubbed the top of her leg, and we just relaxed in each others arms._

"_You have the most amazing body baby," I told her._

"_So do you love," Stef said taking my hand and kissing it._

_Stef turned around in my arms and faced me. She kissed me with her arms around my neck. We made out for about 10 minutes. I really couldn't control myself at the moment. I was getting extremely aroused. _

"_Stef, I want you tonight," I said in between kisses with her._

"_Are you sure, I never done this before," she said._

"_Yes, and I will help you."_

_We got out the tub and got to my bedroom and laid down on the bed and pulled Stef on top of me. I rubbed up and down her back, and when my hands reached her ass I cuffed it and rubbed up and down on it. I heard her slightly moan. She looked up at me and smiled._

"_You ok love," I asked her._

"_Yes, I am just so nervous. I only ever been with men._

_And we experienced each others bodies all night long._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I remember being so scared, I had no idea what to do," Stef said.

"I know but I taught you well," I said proudly to myself.

"Yes you did, I remember having multiple orgasms that night, I didn't think my body could take it anymore," Stef said laughing.

"Yes, and even after I told you what to do, you made me squirt twice," I said.

"Haha, yes I did. I just know your body, I know what you need," Stef said kissing my neck.

We fell asleep after we just talked for awhile. When we woke up the next morning I saw Stef go over and get dressed.

"So when are you coming home," I asked her.

"What do you mean," Stef asked with a confussed face.

"Like, are you going to go get your stuff and come home tonight," I asked her.

Stef just shook her head and continued to get dressed.

"Umm Stef, are you.."

"No I am not Lena," Stef said cutting me off.

"What do you mean you are not coming home, so I was just a booty call for you last night, was you horny or something," I asked Stef on the brink of tears.

"Lena, we have not worked on anything. How can you expect me to move back in, all we did was have sex."

"Wow Stef, you can be such an ass sometimes. I can not believe you."

"Lena honey really, nothing has been solved we still have so much to work in our relationship, last night was incredible and yes I miss you and still love you too pieces, but I have yet to forgive you and I for damn sure do not trust you," Stef said grabbing her keys and phone and heading towards the door.

"How about this tomorrow night we go out, we make sure the kids are taken care of and we go out."

"Stef, we already made dinner plans for tomorrow night, did you forget," I asked her obviously upset.

"Oh yea we did, so are we still on," she asked me.

"Yes, and don't be late. But are you coming to dinner tonight though. Or are you going on another date. You promised the kids."

"It was not a date and yes I will be over for dinner," Stef said while walking over and giving me a kiss and walking out the room.

I just laid back down in my bed and just laid there and thought about Stef. I feel so used, I really could not believe I was just a booty call for Stef last night. I just rolled my eyes and took a shower and got dressed.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE !


	11. Chapter 11

AN: NOT MANY CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY. PROBABLY ABOUT 3.

STEF

I went to Carl's house to change into my uniform and head to work. Carl was staying home for the day because his daughter was sick and her mother could not miss work.

"So were where you last night," Carl asked me making him a cup of coffee.

"I went out with Bristol last night and then I stayed the night at my house," I told him.

"Oh, so you and Lena are back together," he asked me.

"No, I just stayed the night over there," I said to him making me a cup of coffee also.

"Hmm, so two woman in one night, wow Stef you got game," he said laughing at me.

"It's not even like that, Bristol is just a friend, I will admit that she came on to me. Bristol wants me bad, but I don't like her like that. I still love Lena.

"Yeah, she is a passionate woman, just don't say I didn't warn you, but Bristol does not take no for an answer," he said smirking at me and going to check on his daughter.

I just blew my breath and left out to head to work. I spent most of my day doing paperwork. My thoughts were running everywhere about Bristol and Lena. I still can't believe what Lena said to me that I was a booty call. I loved Lena I just wanted to feel some type of connection with Lena. I knew tomorrow that I wanted to talk to her. I wanted my love back. But I knew I couldn't trust her at all.

BRISTOL

I went home that night and cried myself to sleep. I wanted Stef and I knew deep down in my heart that she did not want to be with me because of my disease. It has been this way for awhile in my life.

I had to be at court early in the morning so I got dressed in my suit and headed to court. I needed to have my head in this case but my mind kept going to Stef. This was a big case for me this morning, so I needed to be focused.

When I got out of court, I decided to go buy some flowers and go see Stef just to see how her day was going.

I pulled up in front of Carl's house and knocked on his door.

"Hey Carl is Stef here," I asked him.

"Bristol, hey girl. How you been," Carl asked me.

"I have been making it, but where is Stef," I asked him already getting impatient.

"She is at the station today. She should be here in about 2 hours," he said to me.

"Ok thank you," I said to him walking away.

I drove to the station with the flowers in my hand and I just really wanted to hug Stef.

LENA

When I got to work, I wasn't really myself. Usually me and the staff would be joking and having fun because it was Friday. I just wanted to go home have a stiff drink and go to sleep. When the end of the day came I just wanted to go see Stef. I told the kids to walk home and that I will be there soon. I drove to a local store and got a bouquet of flowers. I really wanted to use everything in my power to show Stef that I was sorry. I drove to the station to see Stef.

STEF

I went to the bathroom after I got 75% of my paperwork done. I was suppose to go on patrol for awhile but had someone else go for me. When I was walking to my desk I saw Bristol sitting at my desk holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Bristol what are you doing here," I asked her.

I was looking on everybody's faces and it did not look good. Everyone here knew about Lena, but everyone also didn't know about Lena and I splitting up, everyone besides Carl. To everyone it looked like I was having a side fling.

"Well, I came to see you. I brought you flowers and stuff," Bristol said.

"Thank you for the flowers Bristol," I said to her taking them and smelling them.

"So how has your day been going," she asked me getting up from my seat. I sat back down in my chair and she sat on the edge of my desk.

"Umm, it has been going ok. Just a lot of paperwork to catch up on," I said to her. I looked at Bristol's face and she was checking me out. Like seriously looking me up and down.

"I'm sorry that I am staring,I just never seen you in uniform before, you look good," she said to me with a sexual smirk on her face.

"Ermm, ok thanks for that but..." I was cut off by Bristol's cell phone.

"Oops, well hold on let me go take this it is my doctor," Bristol said getting up and heading outside.

I sat there leaning back in my chair looking at some of my co workers, they still was giving me disapproving looks.

When Bristol came back into the station she had a sad look on her face.

"Everything ok,"I asked her.

"Umm no, that was my doctor he said that I am not getting any better. My body is not responding to the medication. He wants to try me on something else, but it has serious side effects.

"Aww I am so sorry Bristol," I said to her.

"No it is ok Stef, I knew what was going to happen when I got diagnosed with the disease, it is just all coming to reality now," she said tears coming to her eyes.

"HIV is not the death sentence, you will be fine and live a happy normal life," I told her standing up and grabbing her up in a hug. I knew the looks I was getting was beyond dirty right now. But I knew Bristol needed a hug. I hugged her in a tight hug and she hugged me back I could feel her tears on my neck. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Stef," I heard that familiar voice say my name.

"Lena," what are you doing here. I heard cackling and someone say this is about to get fucking good in here. My co- workers were always looking for drama inside the station.

"Umm, I came to see you I brought you these," she said to me holding up the flowers.

"Thanks Lena, but why are you here is everything ok,"I asked her.

"Yeah, I am fine just like I said I wanted to see you. Who is this though," Lena said turning toward Bristol who was drying her eyes.

"Well, this is Bristol," I said to her. Lena just gave Bristol a not so welcoming look.

"Umm Bristol this is Lena," I told Bristol and Bristol got a evil look on her face, one I never seen her get before.

"Ohh, so this is Lena the one who cheated on you and broke your heart.

"Excuse me," Lena said to her.

"Bristol really," I said to Lena looking at her shaking my head.

"What, I am just stating the truth she cheated on you and broke your heart," she said looking Lena up and down.

"Well our relationship is none of your business," Lena said to her folding her arms.

"It is now, because she talks to me," Bristol said to Lena.

"Ok, can we please not do this now. People are staring and I really don't want to be the talk of the station for the next few months.

"Yeah, I am just going to go," Bristol said to me. "Enjoy the flowers she said.

Bristol was about to walk away but she turned around and gave me another hug and rubbed her hands up and down my back. She kissed my cheek and walked away looking Lena up and down.

Lena looked pissed. But I had to admit that Bristol was a little out of line.

"Is that the girl you have been seeing," Lena said to me with anger on her face and in her voice.

"She is the girl that I have been hanging out with yes, but seeing no, I told you before that I wasn't seeing other people."

"It sure didn't look like it to me, her hands were all over you," Lena said.

"Lena she is just a friend," I said to her. "I really don't know why yall can't get it in your heads.

"She is friend that brought you flowers," Lena said picking the flowers up and throwing them on the floor.

"Lena please calm down, it is not a big deal. But can we talk about this later at home. I will be home for dinner," I said to her.

"Alright fine," just be home please. I know the kids miss you," Lena said her anger now leaving her face and the tone in her voice.

"Do you need me to pick up anything for dinner," I asked her.

"No," she said walking away and leaving out the door.

I just blew my breath and flopped down in my chair and blew my breath again. This was just too much for one afternoon. I knew everyone was still staring at me. I looked to Captain Roberts office she saw me and shook her head and asked me to come to her office. I rolled my eyes and got up. When I did one of the rookies on the team came up to me and patted me on the back.

"Damn Stef you get more pussy than me," he said laughing and going up to the other guys and laughing with them.

I groaned out load and meet Captain Roberts in her office.


	12. Chapter 12

STEF

I walked into captain Roberts office and closed the door behind me.

"Have a seat Stef," she said sitting behind her desk.

I sat in front of her desk, nervous. Captain Roberts was a good person, she and I get along very well. But when she was pissed and fed up. Just stay away from her.

"So what is going on, why are you causing all this commotion in my station," she said looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Things just got of hand. I didn't mean to distract anybody or cause a scene today."

"So Carl told me that you where living with him for the time- being, now I wasn't going to ask you because I don't want to be in your business, but your personal problems are affecting the work place, so what is going on," Captain Roberts said to me with concern on her voice.

I wanted to tell her what was wrong with me Lena and I, but I did not want to put her out there like that.

"Lena and I are not together right now, so I am staying at Carl's house and she is staying at the house with the kids. The white woman you saw her name is Bristol. She is getting the wrong impression from me, but she and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"She must really like you if she showed up today bringing you flowers," Roberts said with a chuckle.

"She does like me yes, but I'm not going to stop being her friend, she is dealing with something, and she needs a friend."

"Hmmm, well whatever you and Lena are going through, fix it. You don't want Bristol to go further than she already has," Captain said giving me a look.

"Gotcha," I said to her.

"Don't bring anymore of your personal problems here, that causes a scene."

"Alright Captain I won't," I said trying to sound reassuring.

"And since you couldn't do patrol today and had somebody cover for you. I need you on patrol tomorrow morning," she said to me.

"Ummm, for how long I already made plans with Lena," I asked her sounding worried. I could not back down from the dinner with her.

"Just early in the morning like at 8 till 4," she said.

"Ok, that works once again I am sorry for the commotion and drama I brought into the station today."

"Just don't let it happen again, now get out of here, finish up your paperwork and head on home," she to me waving me off.

"Alright, thanks captain."

I exited her office and sat back at my desk, I was still getting looks from others, I knew I was going to be the talk around here for awhile.

I got my paperwork done, and I headed on to Carl's house to change my clothes. When I walked in I saw him and his daughter fast asleep on the couch.

I wanted to take this picture, but I decided against it. I changed into a pair of jeans and a plain t- shirt, and headed on to my house.

When I got home, I saw Lena in the kitchen stirring something in the pot. I don't think she saw or heard me come in. I walked up to her trying not to make any noise. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped a little bit. I kissed her neck and she started to giggle.

"You scared me Stef," Lena said not turning around to look at me.

"I just wanted to surprise you, what are you cooking," I said to her.

"Just beef stew, I didn't feel like making anything else," Lena said to me.

"Well it is fine with me, are you still mad at me, you just walked away from me," I asked her.

"Stef, I'm not mad at all, because I shouldn't even be mad. I'm the one that cheated, I am the one that caused you to find other people to lean on. I can't even be mad at you, that woman I can be mad at that woman though. She had some nerve looking at me like that," Lena said finally turning around to look at me.

"I know, I will talk to her, she had no business to say that to you, but I promise you that there is nothing going on between us she and I are just friends," I told Lena.

"I know that, I can tell by the look on her face that she wants more than that," Lena said rolling her eyes.

"She does, but she needs a friend and I am going to be one to her, she has HIV Lena," I said to Lena. Lena's eyes got real big. "When you walked in she got a call from her doctor her doctor said that her body wasn't responding to her medication. I gave her a hug and that is when you saw me."

"Wow, I would of never known, but I guess I'm just jealous, I am the only woman you have ever been with and I want to keep it that way," the brunette said holding on to my shoulder.

"Actually, there is more. I knew Bristol before all of this."

"What do you mean," Lena said looking at me with concern.

"Do you remember we have been together for a month officially and we was in the stage of fighting over nothing and having wild make up sex afterwards," I said laughing. She grinned, but I knew she wanted me to keep going.

"Well that one big fight we had well you told me it was over for good, I went to the bar that I go to sometimes after work, and Bristol was the bartender there. She saw that I was upset and she took me around back and she came onto me then. But pushed her off of me and ran. Carl and his ex know her, and they told me that she wanted a friend to hang out with. I didn't recognize her until she mentioned that night."

"So you knew her before now," Lena said trying to confirm.

"Yes, sadly but honestly I never thought I will see that woman again, but that was 10 years ago.

"So did you two do anything besides kiss that night," Lena asked me.

"I mean she tried to do more, but like I said I pushed her off and ran. But we did kiss the night I came to see you, and I didn't push her away," I said to her hanging my head down low.

"So I guess I am not the only woman, you ever been with," Lena said with a sad look in her eyes.

""I guess not, but I wish it was that way though love," I said to her.

"Like I said before, I can't be mad at you, I want to be mad at you, but I just can't right now," she said to me.

I kissed her on her forehead and held her in my arms tight. I felt the tears fall down on my shirt and I just held her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LENA

When we was getting ready for dinner Jesus and Brandon were helping set the table.

"Where is your sister at," I asked Brandon and Jesus.

"She has been up in her room all day," Jesus said.

"MARIANA, dinner is ready let's go please," Stef yelled at her.

Mariana came downstairs holding a folder in her hand.

"What you got there sweets," I asked her.

"Umm, I want to show you something," Mariana said to me and Stef.

Mariana pulled out a picture of us and the kids with a little girl that looked so familiar, but Stef's eyes lit up.

"Mariana where did you get this from," Stef said tears nearing her eyes.

"I found it in the attic. I got in contact with her and she wants you two to call her as soon as you can," Mariana said with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you found this," I said crying now, and Stef was too.

AN: WHO CAN THE GIRL BE. YOU WILL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. THE DINNER BETWEEN STEF AND LENA WILL ALSO BE NEXT CHAPTER.

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS ONE :(

LENA

I could not stop staring at that picture. I knew Stef was staring at that picture also. Stef stood next to me and grabbed my hand. I intertwined my hands with her and my mind started going down memory lane.

_FLASHBACK (LENA POV)_

"_Stef. I love you so much I really do. But you can be such an ass sometimes, none of my past girlfriends in the past have given me as much trouble as you do," Lena yelled at Stef_

"_Oh that is low Lena really, don't you dare compare me to your past girlfriends, you know that is completely fucked up," Stef yelled back at her._

"_I am just going to leave for this goes someplace that we can not recover from," I said as I grabbed my keys and wallet and walked out the house._

_I sat on the rock at the beach by the school where I worked at. I cried and let out tears of this past stressful month. For the past month Stef and I have not been getting along or agreeing on anything. We have been fighting more than anything. Our fighting has been affecting our kids also. The twins has just turned 8 last week. They didn't even want to do anything for there birthday, they was afraid Stef and I was going to argue over a birthday for them. Me and Stef had gotten into fights before, but we always made up right after it. I just wanted this bad stage to be over between us. I just sat there and thought. _

_I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings that a young girl startled me._

"_Oh, I am so sorry," I didn't realize that anybody was here," the girl said to me. _

"_It's ok, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that anybody was coming," I said to her and she just sat down next to me. The girl was caring a backpack and a duffel bag. She was wearing jeans with multiple holes in them and a tank top. Her hand was long and blonde like Stef's but had a little pink blended in it. _

"_So you come here to think also, they should name this place the thinking rock, I come here when I can get away for a long time," she said grabbing her water bottle and taking a long sip of it._

"_I come here a lot sometimes, I work right at the school right over there," I said to the blonde pointing at the school._

"_Ew, your a teacher," she said with her nose scrunched up._

"_No, I'm the vice principal," I said to her laughing a little bit. _

"_That sounds a lot better than a teacher," she said putting her water bottle up. "So what is you name," she asked me._

"_I'm Lena, how about you," I asked her._

"_Shayna," she said to me holding out her hand for me to shake._

_I shook it and smiled at her. This girl looked very young she had to be like 14 or 15 years old. If I'm kidding myself she had to be 13 years old. I was wondering why she had a backpack and a duffel bag._

"_So how old are you, if you don't mind me asking."_

"_I'm 16, and yes I know I look like I am 13. I have a disorder where I start puberty late. That is why I have total lack of boobage," she said with a sad look in her eyes._

"_Aww sweetie, do you know what the disorder is," I asked her. _

"_Umm, it starts with a H, I just can't remember what it is called," she said to me. "But it will happen, and compared to my friends I should be very happy that I have not started my period yet," she said laughing and I laughed with her._

"_Yes, you are very lucky," I said to her. "But where are your parents at," I asked her and when I asked her she looked away to avoid eye contact with me._

"_Shayna, are you out on your own, I know you just meet me, but you can talk to me" I said to Shayna wanting to inform her that she can talk to me. She looked troubled behind that cute baby face she had and I just wanted to help her._

"_My parents are getting a divorce, the fighting is getting so bad that it has turned physical. When I got home yesterday from school. They left a note and money saying that they were going away for a week or so, when I read that I packed my bag and been just walking around and going where ever I could go."_

"_So you ran away and you have been hitch hiking since yesterday by yourself," I said to her sounding worried. This girl looked like she was 13 years old let alone 16, this was so dangerous for her to be alone by herself. _

"_I know it is dangerous but I'm 16 years old, I'm more mature than you think. My mom always tells me that I'm a 16 year old girl trapped in a 13 years old girls body but the mind of a 30 year old."_

"_So where are you staying at now," I asked her._

"_Nowhere just been hanging around, I was at a hotel last night but it was too expensive but my parents didn't leave me a lot of money._

"_Would you feel comfortable staying with me and my family," I asked her. " I know once again that I just met you but now that I meet you, I can't just leave you out here alone."_

"_I guess it is better than sleeping on this rock which I was going to do," Shayna said to me._

"_Alright well come on then," I said to her. I got up from off the rock and so did Shayna she grabbed her bags and followed me to my car._

_We drove to the house in silence, I could tell Shayna had a lot on her mind. When we pulled into the driveway, we sat there for awhile, I wanted to talk to her before we went in. _

"_Are you sure this is ok," Shayna asked me._

"_Yes, I'm positive this is ok. But just a little 411 on my family. I have a girlfriend well we are partners," I told her and she seemed shocked._

"_Oh, your a lesbian. Wow I never met a lesbian before. I mean I have no problems with your sexual orientation, this is just new to me."_

"_Well that is understandable and I have 3 younger children the twins who are 8 me and my girlfriend are fostering them, they been with us for 3 years now. And my girlfriend has a biological son who is 9 she had him from a previous marriage. The twins might be distant to you, but they are just shy around new people._

"_Ok, this sounds ok, I'm good with kids. They shouldn't be a problem," she said smiling up at me. _

"_Alright well lets go," I said to her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Mariana, me and your mother are just in awe right now, I'm sad to say but we forgot all about her," I said to Mariana letting go of Stef's hand and hugging Mariana.

"Well, she wants to talk to the two of you. She said give her a call when you can," Mariana said to me and Lena handing me a sheet of paper with Shayna's number on it.

"Umm, can you guys finish up setting up the table, we will be right back," I said grabbing Stef's hand and pulling her outside.

"I can't believe Mariana got in touch with her, we haven't talked to her since the day she left. I feel bad because we told her when her parents came to get her that we would be in touch with her," Lena said to me.

"I really did forget all about her, she stayed with us for about 5 months and she felt like our own in that short amount of time," Stef said to me.

"Well let's call her and see how she is doing," Lena said talking out her phone.

Stef and I sat down on the chair outside and called her, we put the phone on speaker so we could both talk to her. On the third ring. She picked up.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Shayna," Stef said to her.

"Who is this," Shayna said sounding confused.

"We know it has been 6 years since she you talked to us or seen us, but you don't recognize my voice," Stef said laughing a little.

"Stef," Shayna said into the phone." I could tell she was smiling.

"It's me and Lena, your on speaker phone." Stef said to her.

"Lena, Stef OMG. How are you guys," she said practically screaming. "I missed you two so much."

"We missed you too honey, but Lena and I are fine."

"That is not what Mariana told me, what is going on with you two," Shayna said to us.

"Ummm, we have just been going through a tough time lately," I said to Shayna.

"Mari, told me you two broke up. Why though. Do you not remember what I told you the day before I left."

Stef and I just looked at each other for a minute, trying to remember what she told us.

_FLASHBACK (SHAYNA POV)_

_I was sitting next to Mariana on the couch, she wanted to spend some time with me before I left to got back home. I had got so close to Mariana since I been here the past 5 months. I knew she looked up to me._

"_Do you have to leave," Mariana said to me._

"_Sadly, I do I have to go back home. My parents missed me. And I missed them too," I said to her rubbing her head._

"_But don't you like us anymore," Mariana said with tears in her eyes._

"_Oh no, its nothing like that, you know I love you and your brothers and your moms so much. But I have to go home. I promise I will come visit and keep in touch ok."_

"_I mean you being here have helped me take my mind of my moms and there problems. They just can't seem to stop fighting. I know they been sorta quiet with it since you been here, but before you got here it has been bad, I just don't want them to break up."_

"_Aww sweetheart, I know your mothers have been fighting and I heard them fight before too, but I can assure you that they love you," I said to Mariana._

"_I love them too, I just want things to be back to normal again with you here," Mariana said to me crying. I just held her while she cried in my chest._

_STEF POV_

_Lena and I was getting ready for bed. We still wasn't really talking to each other after the fight we had this morning. I was about to lay down when I heard a knock at the door._

"_It's just me," I heard Shayna say._

"_Come on in sweetie," I said to her._

"_Umm can I talk to you for a minute," she asked nervously._

"_Sure, what is it sweetie," Lena asked her._

"_Ummm, I just wanted to tell you that I am really going to miss you two. You have been so kind and helpful to me these past few months, and I just can't thank you enough," Shayna said to us._

"_Well we enjoyed having you here honey," I said to her._

"_But umm, there is something else. The time I have been here , I can't but overhear your fights, and it is affecting your kids. Mariana was crying to me not to long ago saying that she is scared that you two are going to break up. I haven't talked to Jesus or Brandon yet, but I am pretty sure they feel the same way because when you guys start yelling back and forth, I can see the tears falling from there eyes. No kid should go through that, I been hearing yelling and even punching since I was 13. It is the scariest thing a child should go through. You two are not like my parents. I can actually see the love and commitment within you guys. You two have to stop fighting, please stop fighting. You can't and I mean can't break up. It is just humanly impossible for you two not to be together. Now that is my 30 year old wisdom for the day I'm going to bed since I have to be up early in the morning, so goodnight I love you guys," Shayna said hugging me and Lena._

"_We love you too," Lena said to her. Shayna smiled and winked at us and walked out the room._

_Lena and I didn't say anything to each other we just laid in bed and she snuggled into me and we fell asleep in each others arms._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Helloooo," Shayna said into the phone.

"No we are here sweetie, we were just thinking, and yes we remember what you said to us," I told Shayna.

"Good, so why are you two not together. I mean it really isn't any of my business but I just can't believe you actually split up. I just hope you can work it out. I see nothing but love when I look at you two, whatever you two are going through please for heavens sake fix it."

"You always had the mind of a 30 year old," Lena said to her.

"Well I am 23 now, so I guess you can say I still act the same way."

"Well Lena and I are working out are problems we promise you that, us separating was for the better,I informed Shayna.

"That is good to hear, I just don't want my friends to go through what I had to go through what I went through with me going back and forth between my parents houses. It can get really annoying," Shayna to us.

"We are working on it," I said to her.

"Are you guys still in the same house," Shayna asked us.

"Yes we are, we can't afford to move anywhere else."

"Well I would like to come see you on Sunday if that is ok, I live in Burbank now. I moved back out here when I turned 20."

"Oh you didn't like Florida," I asked her.

"Hell no, to much lizards and rain," she said into the phone.

Lena and I laughed at her.

"Well we would love to see you, Sunday right," Lena asked to confirm.

"Yes, Sunday evening, if that is ok."

"Yes, its ok, you can stay for dinner also."

"Good, well I will see you two lovelies on Sunday."

"We will see you then sweets," I said to her. "I love you Shayna.

"I love you too Stef and you two Lena."

She hung up and I pulled Lena into my arms and I kissed her forehead.

"How did Mari know to get in touch with her, she always has this effect with us."

"Well let's find out," Stef said texting Mariana to tell her to come outside.

Marian came outside and sat in between us.

"How did you know to call Shayna," I asked Mariana.

"Well that night before she left, I was listening to what she said to you, and I thought she can talk to you guys, she has that affect on you guys, because right after she left the fighting stopped."

"Your right, and she is coming over on Sunday," I told her.

"That is awesome," she said to us.

"Yes it is, now lets go eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stef and I decided to go to a upscale restaurant to eat. We placed our orders and I found myself staring in her eyes.

"What are you staring at," she said to me smiling.

"Just those eyes that I love," I said to her. She grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"I love you Lena," Stef said to me.

"I love you too Stef, and I know I apologized over and over again, but I really am sorry for hurting you and are family. I miss you at the house. I miss you in bed with me. I just miss you. I want you back," I said crying.

"I miss you too babe. Yes you really did hurt me I thought I will never want to be with you again. But I love you too much Lena and I want to forgive you and trust you again."

"You can trust me again, I will never cheat on you again, or lie to you again. I need you is dead to me and no longer in my mind. I'm sorry I really am sorry," I said those words and Stef leaned across the table and kissed me. I kissed her back and the kiss got sorta passionate.

"How about when we finish up here we get a hotel for the night," I asked her.

"I like that idea, but the kids are all staying over there friends house for the night let's just go home," Stef said.

"Nope I want the hotel," I said to her.

"OK fine, hotel it is."

Stef and I ate and laughed and thought of all our good times together. I loved feeling this close to her again. When we got back to the hotel it was on that night

EXPLICIT CONTENT

I immediately removed her clothes and she laid on top of me, I sat up while she unhooked my strapless dress from the back. I took it off and she laid me down on the bed. She brought my left nipple to her mouth and sucked it and played with my right nipple. She kissed down my stomach and laid small licks on it. It was like she regaining her territory again. I couldn't help but softly moan and she licked my stomach. She opened my legs and kissed the inside of my thighs. I moaned her name and I saw her smile. She found my womanhood and she spread my legs wider. She kissed the top of my folds and then licked the top of my folds. I couldn't help but squirm a little.

She opened my outer folds with her tongue and licked up and down my slit. She started out slow and she then quickened up the past. She licked down the folds and her tongue found my opening she pumped her tongue in and out my opening and I could not contain my self. She raised her tongue again over my folds and her lips found my clit.

She licked over my nub over and over again. She licked around it and then she continued sucking it. My body felt like it was going to explode at any minute.

"Oh my god Stef, Im about too.."

I heard her snicker in between my legs and this time she went harder with the sucking and licking on my clit. I was so close and I knew Stef knew I was too. She slid two fingers in my opening and that brought me to the edge. She continued sucking my clit, she was doing nothing to that sensitive part of my body but sucking and it was driving me crazy. She pumped her fingers in me slowly at first but she then picked up the past. Her fingers started pumping faster and faster in me. My hips couldn't even stay on the bed anymore.

"AHHHHHH, OHH MY GOD STEF, AHHHHHHHH PLEASE," I screamed at her.

"She pumped as hard as she could in me. I felt my insides contract around her fingers. I knew I was going to release. I finally did and it ended up all over Stef's face and fingers. She licked it up with her tongue and she smiled at me as I tried to catch my breath from that amazing orgasm I just had.

"You ok," Stef asked me as I had a hard time trying to catch my breath but I just couldn't.

"Mmmhmm, I muttered out.

I really couldn't catch my breath, but they where finally going back to normal.

Stef did nothing but laugh at me. That orgasm could of gave me an heart attack.

"Let's go take a bath Stef, it's your turn," I said to her getting out the bed.

After I pleased Stef we just laid in the tub together holding each other.

AN: LONG CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I READ IT OVER BUT I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. REVIEW PLEASEE !


	14. Chapter 14

AN: OK SO I LIED THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS I HATE STOPPING AT AWKWARD NUMBERS, SO I AM BREAKING 14 AND 15 UP.

STEF

It was the next morning, I woke up with Lena laying on my chest. She was still asleep by her light breathing. I was tired too but I knew we had to get up and get going and pick the kids up from my dads house.

I shook Lena up, she must of been really sleepy, she usually is a light sleeper.

"Sweetheart wake up please, we have to get going and get the kids," I said to Lena trying to get her to wake up.

"Mmm," Lena said rubbing her eyes, but not opening them.

"Lena, come on wake up love," I said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm up," she said sitting up a little and looking at me. "Can we just sleep here all day please, I am too tired to get up."

"We have to get the kids," I said to her kissing her on her head.

"Nope, we was up half the night, I am sleeping in. Tell your dad to drop them off at the house, they have keys."

"Lena, we have..." When I said this she climbed on top of me and laid a long kiss on my lips. I rubbed my hands up and down her back while she intertwined her legs with mine. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. I could even feel that Lena was still very aroused.

"Alright well let me call my dad please and tell him to drop the kids off at the house and we will be there in about 2 hours since someone wants to go again," I said while she kissed up and down my neck and was grinding up against me her clit rubbing up against mines was enough to set me off again.

Within an hour between Lena and I making love again and showering together, we had to get dressed and get home, we didn't like leaving the kids at home by there self to long.

While I was getting dressed, my phone started vibrating, it was a number I didn't recognize but I answered anyways.

"Hello," I said.

"Stef, its me Bristol. I'm in the hospital can you come see me please," she said frantically.

"Bristol, what are you doing in the hospital is everything ok," I said into the phone and when I said her name Lena looked at me with a "are you serious" look.

"I don't know Stef, I'm scared can you please just come see me. "

"Bristol I ca..."

"Stef please, you can only stay for about 10 minutes please just come see me," she said and I could tell she was crying.

"Ok ok, I will come I will be there shortly," I said to her.

I hung up the phone and I was receiving a glare from Lena. I knew she did not want me to go see Bristol.

"I know you aren't really going to see that women," Lena asked me.

"To be honest with you Lena, I really don't want to go see her, but she is in the hospital and she seems like she can use a friend," I told Lena.

"Ohh she sees you more than just a friend alright," Lena mumbled under her breath.

"Lena, I want nothing to do with that woman in a romantic way, I am just going to be a good friend and see if she is ok."

"Alright but I am going with you, cause I don't trust that woman at all," Lena said crossing her arms.

"That is fine with me love, let' just go so we can be home and get the house ready for Shayna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lena and I arrived at the hospital and we was told where Bristol's room was. When we walked into the room, she smiled when she saw me and frowned her face up when she saw Lena.

"What is she doing here," Bristol asked me. You can hear the venom in her voice.

"She is my girlfriend, and she asked to come so I brought her here with me."

"Fine whatever," she looked at Lena with so much hatred in her eyes. The look she gave Lena scared the hell out of me.

"Umm, so what is going on with you Bristol why are you in here."

"Well remember I told you that my body wasn't responding to the medication, and it is just getting worse. My doctor wants to keep me in here for awhile. I just am hoping that the HIV is not spreading to AIDS."

"Oh no, where is your doctor at do you mind if I talk to her for a second," I asked Bristol.

"Sure if you want to."

I walked into the hallway to find her doctor to really see what was wrong with her.

LENA

When Stef walked in the hallway to talk to Bristol's doctor I stood in Bristol's room standing awkwardly. I can feel Bristol staring at me. I turned to look at her and I saw that death glare again. I was really tired of her looking at me like this.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that, I understand you don't like me, but that glare is really annoying."

"You damn right I don't like you. First of all you keeping hurting Stef and why she keeps going back to you, beats me. And second of all, you put my cousin in jail, and that is something I can't get over.

"What do you mean put your cousin in jail," I was looking at this woman like she was crazy.

"Tiffany, you put her in jail."

When she said her name my eyes got real big. I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Yes I know all about you and her. I didn't know that she was referring to you until after that mishap at Stef's job. I finally went to see after she kept begging me to come see her. And when I saw my cousin yesterday it was not my cousin. Her hair is all gone, she is losing weight and the woman in there are torturing her in there. My cousin is not herself. She fell into a deep depression, she is on suicide watch and she misses and wants you bad," Bristol said on the brink of tears.

"I didn't put her in jail, she brought that on herself by violating her parole."

"Oh bullshit, you know you put her in there, and for that I don't even want to breath the same air as you. And Tiffany made it very clear that she wants Stef out of your life so she can have you when she gets out and I will do everything in my power to grant her wishes."

"You are cousin are delusional," I said to her raising my voice.

"No I am not delusional you fucking played my cousin. You don't understand she loved you. She wants nothing more than to be with you, she never felt this way about any woman before she met you and she hates to date," Bristol said sitting up on her hospital bed glaring at me once again.

"Well you tell your cousin that she is a crazy bitch, and she needs help and before I will allow you to take my girlfriend. It will be over my dead body," I said in a demanding and stern voice.

"I guess we will have to make that possible now will we," she said looking at me raising her eyebrows up at me.

"You stay away from Stef," I said to her walking out of her room.

I saw Stef talking to a older man, must of been her doctor. I didn't want to ruin there conversation. But I grabbed Stef's hand and pulled her away.

"Umm Stef we have to go and get out of here now," I said to Stef and I apologized to the doctor she was talking to.

"Wait Lena, what are you doing," Stef asked when I basically dragged her away.

"Stef I will explain in the car but we have to get the hell out of here," I said to Stef.


	15. Chapter 15

STEF

I walked out of the hospital with Lena tugging at my am. I was leaving a little pissed. I was talking to Bristol's doctor to see if she was going to be ok. I was really worried about her. Even though some people live healthy lives with HIV there have been some cases that people's bodies can not take that kind of disease. When we got to the car I hopped in the drivers seat and Lena in the passengers seat. I sat back and blew my breath out. Lena looked so angry sitting in the seat next to me.

"So are you going to tell what that was about," I asked her I tried to sound calm but I was frustrated.

Lena refused to answer me, her facial expression looked more hurt than angry now.

"Lena, my love talk to me," I said now turning my whole body to look at her.

"Stef, I do not and I mean do not want you anywhere near that woman. And I mean it. I understand that you are her friend and she needs a friend. But I need you to stay the hell away from that woman," Lena said her voice sounding stern.

"Lena, I know she likes me but I promise I don't see her in that way. I only want you Lena. But you know how I care…"

"Stef she is related to Tiffany," Lena said cutting me off.

"Wait, what," I asked her confusion written all over my face.

"Bristol and Tiffany are cousins. Bristol threatened me in the hospital room saying I ruined Tiffany's life and that I caused her to be thrown in jail. Apparently Tiffany fell into a deep depression in prison. She is being tortured in there and her hair is gone. Bristol said that she is on suicide watch. Tiffany wants you gone so that when she gets out of prison she is coming after me," I saw tears coming out of Lena's eyes as she spoke this to me.

"Lena it is ok. Nothing is going to happen to you or me," I promise rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"Stef, I screwed everything up. EVERYTHING up, I am trying with every breath and fiber for you to forgive me and I can't even forgive myself. I ruined our family. Jesus and Brandon can barely look at me in the eyes. I know Mariana forgave me, but I know she is still a little uneasy around me. I just want our lives back together. I miss you Stef in the house with us, you cracking jokes, burping and farting around me just to be gross. I just miss you and our kids do too. I'm so sorry I brought Tiffany into our lives and that I couldn't control my hormones around her. I was just so stupid and like I said I can never ever forgive myself for this. I just want these crazy woman out of our lives and to go back to focusing on each other and our kids. I love you Stef,"

I couldn't help but cry when she said this. I grabbed her hands and held them.

"Lena I love you too, and you need to get over what you did. We can move past this ok babe, and I will stay away tom Bristol" I said to her.

"I love you too Stef," she said crying some more. I leaned over the seat and kissed her passionately on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LENA

When we got home Stef and I got started on dinner Shayna was going to be here in about 3 hours. The kids where all in the living room watching tv, while we cooked. I knew they was confused with our relationship right now.

I was chopping up onions and green peppers and I felt Stef's arms go around my waist. I couldn't help but smile. I felt her press her pubic bone against my butt, she started kissing my neck and she then licked it up and down.

"Stef, this is not a good idea the kids are right in the living room, and we have to finish dinner," I said to her moaning a little bit.

She continued to kiss my neck. I knew she was trying not to leave a mark, but her kisses were leaving me weak in the knees. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her back and her lips landed on mines. We started making out like a couple of teenagers. My back was leaning up against the counter, and Stef's hands were roaming my hair. I grabbed her ass in my hands and squeezed it. and started rubbing up and down it. She lifted me up on the counter and she stood in between my legs. I wrapped my legs around her waist as she used her hands to lift up my shirt.

"What the hell, ew moms," I heard Jesus say.

We stopped what we where doing and just laughed to ourselves and Stef's face got red.

"Umm we are sorry that you had to see that," I said to him jumping off the counter."

"So are you two back together again," Jesus asked we could see the happiness on his face.

"Well we will see son," Stef said to him kissing him on the forehead. He smiled and walked back in the living room.

"How come every time we make out in the kitchen, one of them pops up, this place is not made for making out," Stef said laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

We got dinner done and we heard the doorbell ring. Mariana went and ran for the door she was more excited about seeing Shayna more than anything. I couldn't even see Shayna because Mariana was blocking the door. I immediately heard her screaming.

I grabbed Stef's hand and when I saw Shayna I was in total and utter shock. In before me was not the girl that I met all those years ago. She looked more like an international model to me. I looked over at Stef's face and she was in shock too.

Mariana was still hugging Shayna and I could tell she was crying. They let go and when Shayna saw Stef and I, she ran to us and gave us the biggest hug ever.

"It is so good to see you and everybody," Shayna said.

"It is good to see you too Shayna… just holy shi" Jesus started to say.

"Jesus," Stef and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry but damn Shayna puberty hit you like a mack truck. I'm not the same guy I was I grew up, so we me and you can be a item," he said to Shayna.

"Yea, in your dreams little guy," Shayna said rubbing the top of his head.

"Umm why don't you guys go on in the kitchen for a second while we talk to Shayna," Stef said.

"Ok," they all said walking into the kitchen.

"It is so good to see you sweetheart," I said hugging her.

"You too Lena, I missed you so much."

"Lets go in the living room for a minute, before we eat dinner," I said walking over to the living room.

We sat down with Shayna in between us on the couch.

"So how have you been sweetheart," Stef asked her holding her hand.

"I have been good, I feel good. I have boobs now," she said looking down at her breast and touching them.

"We can see there honey," Stef and I said laughing.

"I would show you two, but I don't think that is a good idea. I'm just so proud of them. You two know I prayed for boobs.

"Yes, please don't show us anything, we don't want our son walking in and you killing him," Stef said. "But besides your obvious hint of puberty. What else is new in your world."

"Well like I said I moved back down here. I live in Burbank with my boyfriend. My mom is still in Florida I go down too see her sometimes and my dad is in upper California with his new wife."

"What about you, what have you been doing. Are you in school or anything."

"No not at the moment. I have been looking into acting and modeling. My boyfriend wants me to pursue that dream, so I dropped out of school.

"Why sweetie," I asked her.

"I don't know, I just like the idea. He says I have the look and I know since I finally hit puberty I feel so much better about myself and plus I want to provide the best life for my baby on the way.

When she said that my eyes got extremely big. I couldn't help but see the smile on her face.

"Your pregnant honey," I asked her.

"Yup, I am 3 months today," Shayna said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Congratulations," Stef and I said giving her a mama sandwich.

"I can't wait to be a mom. I know that I need to go to school but acting and modeling is looking so good for me right now."

"Well you can do online classes honey, and still worry about your career."

"I thought about that, I mean I guess it is something that I have to look into."

"Well just know that you have Stef and I's support," I said rubbing her knee. When Shayna was about to say something I heard Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana start yelling and arguing with each other.

"It is your turn Stef," I said to her. It was her turn to mend whatever the argument was about.

"It is so not my turn love, it is your turn."

"Nope, go Stef," I said to her.

"Fine," but it is not going to be pretty," Stef said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

I looked at Shayna and smiled at her. I still couldn't believe that this was the girl I met sitting on a rock.

"So are you and Stef back together now," Shayna asked me.

"I am not to sure sweetie, stuff has been going good for us the past two days but I mean I hope we are back together I want her to move back home."

"I mean I only ask because I see a mark forming on your neck," Shayna said smirking at me.

"Oh no, really Stef and I are never going to hear the end of it," I said sounding frustrated.

"It's ok Lena, it is a good sign, I really hate to ask but what happened was you two fighting again.

I really didn't want to tell Shayna what happened and what I did because I knew she would be upset with me. But I knew she wanted to know.

"I cheated on Stef with a substitute teacher at the school," I told her looking down at the floor I couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"What, why would you do that," Shayna asked me.

"I have no idea. I just wasn't myself. I felt myself being to attracted to her body. The woman is not longer around though she is locked up for violating parole."

"That is good as shit to hear that she is not around."

"Yes it is, but I love Stef to pieces and I will never do something like this to her again."

"Well good, you two are one of a kind and meant to be together I hope you put all this behind you."

"We are hopefully, my family is the world to me and I realized I hurt them to the core."

"At least you realized your mistakes. That is a big step," she said.

I was about to say something but I heard Stef yelling and cursing and Shayna started to laugh and I just shook my head.

"Well lets go see what the damage is," I said to Shayna grabbing her hand and getting her up off the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner we set around and ate cake and just talked and laughed about the times she was here with us.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the night Shay," Mariana asked her.

"I have no idea. My friend wanted to go skating and I might meet her up there when I leave here.

"Wow, can we go moms," Mariana asked me.

"Yes please moms," Jesus asked us too.

"It is a school night," I said to them.

"Aww come on mama it is one night," Mariana asked me. She got up and gave me a hug.

"I won't keep them out too late Stef and Lena," Shayna told us. "I am a safe driver and I know how to keep them in check if they get out of line."

"Ok, just this once though and if I hear any lip out you guys in the morning your grounded," Stef said to them.

"And should you be skating Shayna," I asked her curiously.

"Omg, you are just like my mom. I am pregnant not crippled," she said rolling her eyes in a joking manner.

"What," Jesus, Brandon, and Mariana said at the same time.

"Yes, I am 3 months pregnant. But I can still skate like I used too.

"Alright just all four of you be careful,"I told them.

"We will," Brandon said as they all ran upstairs to change clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids and Shayna left for the night and Stef and I were stuck cleaning up the kitchen. I was just in so much joy about seeing Shayna she grew up to be such a beautiful young lady. I couldn't wait to see her baby soon also. I was thinking about what she said to me when Stef ran upstairs to give the kids some money before they left for the rink. She told me if I haven't already I needed to make sure that Stef was back for good and try to make it right between us officially.

"So um Stef, are we back together officially," I asked her. I heard her turn the water off.

"I don't know Lena are we," Stef said smiling at me.

"I sure as heck hope so, I miss you being here like I said earlier today I want you home, I just really want to know if you forgive me."

"Lena I forgive you, I really do I just still don't fully trust you yet," Stef said looking down shuffling her feet.

"I can understand that, I know I have to regain your trust fully back."

"I love you Lena, but if you ever hurt me like this again. You will never hear the end of it," Stef said walking over to me grabbing my hands.

"I love you too Stef, so can you move back in," I asked her.

"Yes, I will move back in. I will get my stuff from Carl's after work tomorrow, but first let's finish what we started earlier in here," she said with at smirk on her face.

"I jumped in her arms and wrapped my legs around her waist and kissed her the hardest I have ever kissed her before. I loved Stef and she was the only woman I have ever wanted.

THE END

AN: OMG THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR BARING WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY AND RECONNECTING. IF ANYBODY TALKED TO ME PERSONALLY KNEW THAT I STRUGGLED WITH THIS SERIES. I CAN NEVER IMAGINE STEF AND LENA CHEATING. LIKE IF THE WRITERS EVER DID IT ON THE SHOW. I WOULD NEVER WATCH THE FOSTERS AGAIN. BUT WE NEEDED SOME NEW MEAT ON THIS FANFIC SITE.

I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT.

SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE ME WRITE SOMETHING NOW THAT YOU KNOW MY WRITING STYLE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. YOU CAN PM ME, LEAVE IT UNDER ARE REVIEW OR LET ME KNOW ON TWITTER ( SHERRIPOLO4LIFE) IT CAN BE ANYTHING JUST NO BRALLIE OR CALLIE IS SICK STORIES.

JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OVERALL OF THE SERIES AND THE LAST CHAPTER OF COURSE. I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS VERY BORING. :( REVIEW AND FEEDBACK PLEASE !

:)


End file.
